In a battlefield environment, ground forces may take evasive action to suppress electromagnetic-spectrum (ES) threats from hostile forces. For example, ground forces may destroy visible improvised explosive devices (IED) that are deployable remotely using ES-transmittable instructions. However, ground forces may be incapable of preventing ES communications from enemy command and control centers operating outside a range of the ground forces. Accordingly, ES threats may remain along at least a portion of the planned maneuver route of ground forces.
Thus, there is a general need to suppress hostile ES communication along an entire actual or predicted route of ground forces. There is also a general need to coordinate ES jamming operations among jamming assets to provide increased or improved battlefield coverage to multiple ground forces.